


NicoTale

by ToastedToast15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot Bunny, Transboy Mettaton (without mention), Transgirl Undyne (without mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedToast15/pseuds/ToastedToast15
Summary: What if Nico di Angelo, instead of falling into the maze, fell into the Underground of Undertale? What if he took the place of Frisk in a pacifist run plot? This is a plot bunny/AU/project that I came up with and wish to follow through completely with. Teen and up for swearing in some parts.





	

Nico didn’t know when he woke up. All he remembered was that, while running away from Camp Half-Blood in a fit of anger and panic after learning he had lost his sister, he had fallen through a hole in the ground and blacked out. The young boy looked around. Underneath him was a patch of golden flowers. ‘They must have broken my fall,’ he thought as he collected himself.  
Standing up, Nico walked forward on the only path available. The entire corridor was made of dark gray rocks, as if he were in a cave. After a short while of walking, the corridor emptied into a room sharing the same gray coloring, except for a single patch of green in the center. ‘Wait…’ thought Nico, ‘is that another one of those flowers?’ He pushed away the thought, as the flowers he had seen before only grew under the direct sunlight shining in from above, and there was none of that in this room.

A sound made Nico jump from his thoughts. He turned in the direction of the sound, and was surprised to find that the flower was talking! “Howdy!” it said, “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower! You’re new around here, aren’t ya?”

“How did you-” Nico was interrupted as the flower continued to speak.

“This is your soul,” continued Flowey, gesturing towards Nico’s direction. “It may be weak now, but it will grow strong. How? With LOVE, of course! Around here, we share LOVE with little, white ‘friendliness pellets.’” At those last words, the flower smiled as if it knew something that Nico did not. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” Flowey produced a “friendliness pellet” from thin air.

Instinctively, Nico dodged the object. Slightly annoyed, the flower said “You’re supposed to run INTO them, remember?” This time, Flowey produced three objects, which the young boy again dodged. Now, the flower was really angry. “RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS!” it said in a slip of the tongue. “I mean friendliness pellets!” the flower quickly corrected itself.

Having made its target consciously aware of the danger, Flowey had to devise a new strategy. “NOW DIE!” yelled the flower, while producing many of the bullets, surrounding Nico with them.

The bullets were closing in. Just as he was about to close his eyes and prepare to see Bianca again, Nico saw a ball of fire knock the flower into oblivion, causing the bullets to disappear. A figure was moving towards him. As it came closer, he could notice its features. Its head was topped with small horns. Its ears were long, falling at about shoulder length. It was wearing a purple robe, and its fingered hands resembled paws somewhat. Its medium-length muzzle revealed two sharp, pointed canine teeth, which appeared almost as small fangs. The creature had red eyes, white fur, and paws for feet.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” The creature said, “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

“The ruins of what?” Nico inquired. Toriel ignored him and continued speaking. “I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way.” Toriel started walking, and beckoned Nico to follow. He was about to protest, but he felt a sudden calm holding the caretaker’s hand that he couldn’t find the words. ‘Maybe staying with Toriel for now wouldn’t be such a bad idea,’ he thought, ‘It’s not like I have anywhere to go…’ Nico followed the motherly goat through a royal purple doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave contructive criticism! I know that this work probably could have been better, and it's probably very OOC, so please leave your suggestions on how I can make it better!


End file.
